


The Mission

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	The Mission

_How are you today?_

The words shook Tabitha from her thoughts. The fact she hadn't typed them meant she knew exactly what was up. "Keith?" she swallowed a bit.

_Yeah, I'm here. Who else would it be?_

"Right, right," Tabitha shrugged, "What's up?"

_I have another message for you._

"Oh?"

_A mission, in fact. It has become time for our species, for lack of a better term, to finally reproduce. And that is what you're here for. To help us reproduce. Details will be forthcoming. Are you ready?_

Tabitha read the words and knew she that was ready for this.


End file.
